the one I really want
by EmpressV
Summary: (Pete/Chloe) Pete takes a shot at the girl he really wants


title: the one I really want  
  
Author: EV (empressvader01@hotmail.com)  
  
rating: PG13  
  
spoilers/timeline: Vortex  
  
pairing: Chloe/Pete (implied Chloe/Clark)  
  
summary: (Pete's POV) Pete takes a shot at the girl he really wants.  
  
disclaimer: no profit made, these are not characters of my own invention,  
blah blah blah  
  
distribution: You most likely can have it, just tell me before you put it  
there.  
  
Feedback: I live and breath feedback.  
------  
  
She didn't even see me come in, she was too busy working on that computer  
that she seemed attached to whenever she wasn't in class or out  
investigating. But I had a feeling, from the tears she seemed to be holding  
back, that she probably wasn't working on work.  
  
There was a time Chloe actually didn't like me. It wasn't that she hated  
me, it was just that she and I didn't bond right away. It was like she  
didn't want me there when she was around Clark. And I didn't that was fair,  
I'd known Clark long before this metropolis girl showed up thinking she was  
the center of Clark's world. Her first couple of weeks in town, Lana happen  
to be away in Metropolis. So Clark and Chloe spent a lot of time together.  
I just knew she was going to be his first girlfriend, because I kept  
getting pushed out of the picture. When Lana came back from vacation, the  
whole dynamic changed. He and Chloe still hung out, but Clark visibly  
turned to jelly in front of Lana. So instead of me feeling like the third  
wheel, both of us disappeared together when Lana stepped into a room.  
  
So in one of those moments, where Clark struggled to to go out of his way  
for a simple hello, I told Chloe some story about Lana. I can't remember  
what it was. Something about her fifth birthday party and a punch bowl.  
Lana ended up wet. Details escape me right now, but that was the moment,  
the moment we became friends. It never escaped me that Chloe was a hottie,  
but when I made her smile that first time, something happened. I was hers.  
The "Clark bets" started after that. The innocent hugs, the teasing, it  
just kept on from there. But when it came to her heart, it belonged to  
Clark.  
  
So I knew it was hurting her right now to know after all that waiting, she  
was right back where they started. I didn't know how to handle it, I didn't  
know exactly what to say. So I the only solution was say the first thing  
that came to mind and hope it was the right thing.  
  
She finally saw me standing there. I came in and sat in front of her.  
  
"He's a fool you know," I blurted out. Where did that come from?  
  
She smiled. "No, I was the fool. I should have said...I don't know what I  
should have said, but 'friend' shouldn't have been in it. What was I  
thinking? I just gave him back to Lana, didn't I?"  
  
Chloe got up, grabbed a file on her desk and walked over to the file  
cabinet.  
  
"I don't know if he'll go running back to Lana," I said.  
  
Chloe shot me a 'yeah right' look.  
  
"Lana still has a boyfriend you know?"  
  
"Whitney? How long do you think our star crossed lovers will stay apart  
with the boyfriend away?"  
  
I couldn't think of anything reassuring to say.  
  
"You know Chloe," I said getting up and walking over to her. "I love Clark,  
I think he's a great guy. But sometimes, he doesn't see what he has, only  
what he doesn't. There are other guys Chloe, guys that don't come with an  
obsession attached. Guys that would think the world of you."  
  
"Oh yeah, and where is this fiction Prince charming?"  
  
"Right here," I said. My stomach was in knots as I spoke. "I've always been  
right here."  
  
I wanted to kiss her, I always wanted to kiss her. But Chloe scared the  
shit out of me. Most of my girls, they were throw away girls. If things  
went great, great. If they didn't I moved on. But Chloe...it was different.  
It meant something with Chloe.  
  
But I beat my fear this time, I kissed her. But it was a cautious kiss,  
approached slowly with a soft touch of my lips on hers, waiting for  
rejection. But she didn't reject me, she embraced my kiss. Responding with  
her own gentle kiss. But the completion of my dream ended quickly. She  
realized who she was kissing and pushed me away.  
  
"I can't do this Pete."  
  
"I'm not Clark," I said sadly.  
  
"No, that's not it. I mean, Pete, we're all friends. And you and  
Clark...and me and Clark...and me and you...and I won't even be here over  
the summer. It's just the wrong time to screw with things. I just can't."  
  
"I understand," I replied. "It's cool."  
  
Damn? Could me timing have been any worse? But is there ever a right time?  
There never seems to be with us. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged  
her and she let me. This had never been a problem, friendly-brotherly  
contact.  
  
It sucked. I had next to no problem getting most girls. But the one I  
really wanted, I couldn't have.  
  
END  
  
10-25-2002 


End file.
